Fixing mistakes
by Burnbee
Summary: Ben and Kevin go back in time to stop their past selves from messing around with the Omnitrix the first time. BEVIN


"are you sure we should do this Kevin?" ten year old Ben ask. eleven year old Kevin nodded smirking.  
"yeah! you want to unlock all the aliens this should do it." Kevin smirked. they sat on the floor in the ten year olds bedroom. there was a bright flash and they cried out, covering their eye's.  
"shit did we hurt them?" a voice ask.  
"nah, they're fine just blinded for a moment." a second replied. Ben looked up and was surprized.  
"wh-who are you? how did you get here?" Ben ask. Kevin stood up glaring at them.  
"who the fuck do you think you are?" Kevin hissed. the taller brown haired man laughed softly, grinning at the man beside him.  
"don't say it." the buffer man muttered. the brown haired man looked at them.  
"we are you guys from the future." the brown haired man said.  
"oh yeah?" Kevin huffed.  
"yeah, I'm him and thats you." the brown haired man smiled pointing to Ben and Kevin.  
"okay, how can I know you're really me?" Ben ask. the brown haired man paused a moment.  
"you're gay. you told our cousin Gwen when we were six and when we turned eight she made us tell our parents." future Ben said. the ten year olds face light up brightly.  
"okay how do I know your me?" Kevin ask the older raven haired man. he smirked and pulled off his shirt, turning to show a tattoo on his back. "holy shit I kept that?" Kevin muttered. future Kevin laughed putting his shirt back on.  
"say why are you here?" Ben ask, looking at his future self.  
"we're here to stop me from playing with the Omnitrix." future Kevin said.  
"what? why?" Kevin ask.  
"when you play with the Omnitrix, you unlock a secret eleventh alien, which I later try to get rid of." future Ben said.  
"that suonds awesome!" Ben grinned. Kevin nodded in agreement.  
"it was at first. we never noticed the green spark that jumped from the Omnitrix, to me. as an Osmosian, we absorb it. it's not so bad, or it wasn't." future Kevin said.  
"so whats so bad you guys had to come stop us from doing this?" Ben ask curiously. older Kevin sighed and older Ben patted his shoulder.  
"Kevin's dying." future Ben said.  
"dying?! I'm like twenty-something! I can't be dying!" Kevin exclaimed.  
"we're twenty-six and we're dying." future Kevin replied.  
"but whats this have to do with the Omnitrix?" Ben ask.  
"because of the green spark my body absorbed, I'm dying. we've gone back before and Ben absorbed it, he was dead in three months." future Kevin said.  
"so unlocking the eleventh alien will kill someone?" Ben ask.  
"no, it'll kill us. the only reason Kevin got it is because his body absorbed it through me. see when we unlocked the alien there was an explosion of sorts. it blew us back onto the bed and my arm landed on Kevin, where he absorbed the green shock through me." future Ben explained.  
"but why is this so important?" Kevin ask.  
"we have a family and we're quite fond of them." future Kevin told his past self.  
"we have a family?" Kevin ask shocked. future Kevin nodded. "it better not be with Gwen." Kevin huffed.  
"hey whats wrong with my cousin?" both Bens asks. future Kevin snickered.  
"no, it's not Gwen." future Kevin said.  
"close though." future Ben chuckled.  
"do we have a family?" Ben ask curiously. future Ben nodded.  
"yup and it wouldn't be the same without Kevin around." future Ben smiled.  
"holy shit, I get married?" Kevin ask seeing the ring on Kevin's hand. older Ben glared at the older raven haired man.  
"I told you to take that off." future Ben muttered.  
"well I didn't think I had to." future Kevin replied.  
"hey, how do you know we'll still end up with our family's if we don't do this?" Kevin ask. they laughed at the question.  
"because we're going to ensure you get more time with the person your going to marry." future Ben laughed.  
"how are you going to do that?" Kevin ask.  
"you're gay too. just except it now and save some time." future Kevin said.  
"I'm not gay!" Kevin huffed.  
"yeah and you're also not in love with-" future Kevin started, but the older Ben covered his mouth.  
"you're stubborn Kev, why don't we try this separately. I'll talk to me and you talk to you." future Ben said. future Kevin shrugged and pointed to the window.  
"bet I could beat you onto the roof." future Kevin said. Kevin smirked.  
"you're on!" Kevin shouted heading for the window. once they were out of the room future Ben looked around.  
"wow, I miss this room sometimes." future Ben chuckled. Ben watched him.  
"do I ever get to play video games for a living?" Ben ask. future Ben shook his head.  
"unfortunately not, but we do get famous for being a hero and turning Kevin into a good guy." future Ben smiled. Ben nodded slightly.  
"so who do I marry?" Ben ask. future Ben smiled, sitting on the bed.  
"you know who we love." future Ben smiled. Ben bowed his head.  
"yeah but he doesn't love me... does he?" Ben ask. future Ben winked.  
"just ask okay? make sure you ask him to go to the dance with you. he's adorable in a tux." future Ben smiled. Ben grinned and nodded. they looked up when the Kevins came back in. future Kevinw as snickering. a portal appered in the corner of the room.  
"c'mon Benji, time to go." future Kevin said. future Ben nodded.  
"of course, but one more thing, hey Kevin." future Ben said towards the past Kevin. he looked at him.  
"what?" Kevin muttere. future Ben smirked.  
"this time, don't wait so long to ask me to marry you." future Ben smirked as the Kevin he came with scooped him up.  
"and when Ben asks for a puppy, say yes and avoid the silent treatment." future Kevin smirked, kissing his Ben's cheek as carried him into the portal. their younger versions stared at them.  
"we're married to each other?" Kevin ask, shocked. Ben was silent a moment.  
"hey Kev, future me tells me your cute in a tux, wanna go to the dance next month?" Ben ask curiously.  
"hey! no! Kevin said I was supposed to ask you!" Kevin huffed.


End file.
